


Sweet as Sugar: A MeruKomu Holiday Tale

by King951



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU where they all lived somehow, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Recipe included, adorable antics, featuring artwork by Lukami, featuring artwork by Pakrete, holiday fun, merukomu, merukomu madness, merumugi, oumugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King951/pseuds/King951
Summary: This is a cute, short, winter tale where Komugi and Meruem bake something delicious and flirt a lot.  Meanwhile, the Royal Guards get into some hairy mischief.The recipe is included for your enjoyment.
Relationships: Komugi & Meruem (Hunter X Hunter), Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 23
Kudos: 140
Collections: MeruKomu Madness





	Sweet as Sugar: A MeruKomu Holiday Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my example for the **MeruKomu winter writing contest I'm holding until January 15, 2021**. Everyone is encouraged to participate. Just join the MeruKomu Madness Discord and you'll find all the rules (as well as a fantastic, fun community of new friends). The contest is not holiday-themed but I took it in that direction with my example. The theme of the contest is actually just "winter," and you can interpret that in any way you wish. 
> 
> **Join MeruKomu Madness on Discord:**   
>  <https://discord.gg/PPVe2WU>
> 
> I dedicate this story to my MeruKomu family. You're all seriously the best, and life wouldn't be as bright without you.

Tucked within a mountain forest and secluded from the responsibilities of daily life, a rather quaint log cabin was perched beside a frozen stream. Long ago had the waters freely flowed, small fish leaping and bounding as they enjoyed the freedom of hot summer days. Now, everything was snow-capped and sparkling. Crystalline shimmers refracting off the icy wonderland, the cabin a bright beacon of warm light nestled within the winter-white woods. 

And it was here, in this picturesque setting, that a brutal war was finally reaching its end. A chaotic clash that would establish the one true king to rule over this icy paradise.

One man, _our hero_ , sought to claim that throne.

Thus, there he was, staring out beyond the confines of his frosty fort, ammunition still heaped high and violet eyes narrowed and focused. He waited, knowing one last siege would be made against him, one final blizzard blitz. 

“Hit me, Sire! Hit _meee_!” a loud and enthusiastic voice squealed. 

**THWAP!** His first adversary was taken down, a direct hit straight to the face.

“A great honor!” the overjoyed enemy moaned into the wind. The tall soldier rolled back and forth in the snow, their expression absolute bliss as their slender palms cupped their raspberry-blushed cheeks.

The next attack came from above, a lithe figure leaping from one of the barren oak trees scattered throughout the forest. With a boisterous roar, they launched their weapon straight towards our hero, their razor-sharp claws silhouetted against the dusk sky. “It’s too late neow!”

Dodging to the side, our supreme soldier avoided the ambush. Then, in an almost impossible to see **_SWISH_** , his tail struck his towering pile of wintery cannonballs, sending them flying towards his attacker.

“ _Neeeyaaaaahhh_!” The anguished cry echoed throughout the mountains. Another opponent defeated! A valiant effort on their part, and an even more impressive aerial attack, but still not enough to thwart our brave combatant.

 _One more opponent_. They were all who stood between our hero and his ultimate win. This last stand-off would determine his reign. Could he remain an undefeated champion, a peerless fighter in this ongoing war between otherworldly adversaries? Soon, his strategic worth would be revealed.

 _whirl_ - **SNAP** - _whirl_ - **SNAP** - _whirl_ - **SNAP**

A brazen charge from the South! Springing against the trunk of a tree, our warrior propelled himself into the air, bark splitting and splintering at his launch. A barrage of glistening bullets narrowly missed the soldier, each an icy missile flung from six crimson arms! An absolute torrent of torpedoes that offered no end in sight. 

Tail slamming against the sturdy roof of the cabin, our hero rolled to the side, his body tumbling as his hands scraped at the cold, white powder beneath him. The cannon fire continued, escape seemed impossible, and yet, our warrior’s smile glistened brightly, his expression wide and positively wicked. 

In a thunderous growl, he leaped at his final opponent, spiraling in the air, his tail twisting and twirling as he narrowly dodged the final six cannonballs his merciless adversary had left to throw. A needle-like opening threaded with impossible precision!

Without artillery, the hulking, red brute’s jaw hung in knowing awe, his fate so obviously sealed. Lips pursed, he waited for the inevitable.

** FWACK! **

_Absolute. Victory._

“ **I. AM. KING**!” our hero roared, leaping atop a haphazard rock formation that lined the frozen stream. His manic laugh echoed into the many mountain passages nearby, the cackle reverberating back in a sinister chorus. His adversaries could only bow their heads, each sincerely marveled by his military mastery.

“Eh, more arms next time. I thought I’d win.” Youpi could not help but feel robbed of his anticipated victory. 

“And yet, you fail,” Meruem gloated, jumping down from his rocky throne and proudly marching towards the brightly lit cabin. Strings of twinkling lights flickered rhythmically, the decorations spread from the shutters all the way up to the smoking chimney. As though everything was a dream, the many bulbs illuminated the evening snow in a vibrant kaleidoscope of color. 

_[Pakrete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakrete) illustrated the entire snowball fight! Awesome! Check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117085)._

“Spectacular, Sire! Absolutely inspiring! The grace and poise you demonstrate in battle are unmatched! You are unriv—”

“Your aerial assault was unexpected, Pitou. I am impressed.”

The cat chimera bounded to the King’s side, her saffron-colored eyes wide from excitement. “I am not worthy of such praise, Sire!”

Bursting in through the green, cabin door, four very snow-dusted chimera ants waltzed inside. Or rather, the first of the four strolled in, his head held high and his posture proud. The other three fought into the warmth in a bit more of a tumultuous tumble, Pouf and Pitou both shoving one another as each tried to remain next to their King. 

The cabin smelled like cranberry, pine, and cinnamon. It was a perfume created by both the many lit candles and a massive floral swag clinging to the stone mantle of the fireplace. Despite the cabin’s exterior appearance, the inside was rather roomy. Spacious enough, at least, for the Royal Guards to vanish when necessary. Which according to Meruem, was _often_.

“You’re back!” a chipper voice rang out from the kitchen. “Who won?”

“Do you truly harbor doubt?”

Komugi giggled at Meruem’s response, leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, his chin coming to rest atop her shoulder. She had already assumed the battle’s outcome before the four even stepped outside. Since the group had arrived at the cabin four days ago, there had been seven snowball fights. Of these seven, the King had yet to lose once. 

The kitchen counter was covered in various spice canisters and fresh herbs, Pouf being far too much of a gourmet to not properly season his holiday dishes, especially now that the chimeras were forced to leave behind the delicacy of human meat. Still, none of these ingredients had been scattered so haphazardly, the butterfly chimera instead preferring strict organization within his workspace. No, this culinary chaos was the work of Komugi, the human Pouf still detested to this day, despite his King’s painfully obvious preference for the woman. 

Pouf approached the Kitchen, finding himself appalled at both her mess and the way his King so affectionately held the human. He pulled out a tall barstool, slumped atop it, and glared daggers at Komugi.

“What is it you create?” the King asked, pressing his lips against the crook of Komugi’s neck. She giggled, her face blushing a deep crimson.

“St—Stop, Murmy!” she laughed in a hushed whisper, her hand reaching up to caress his cheek. Upon hearing the pet name, Pouf nearly fainted from disgust. “I’m going to bake for you!”

“For me?”

She bit her lip, smiling shyly. “It’s a recipe I make every year!”

“But with your sight.”

“You don’t need to see to bake, Meruem-sama. You just need patience.”

“But to decipher one of these culinary tomes?” The Ant King held up a cookbook Pouf had set aside for the next day.

“Recipes are like stories, Meruem-sama. Learn the story by heart and you’ll never need to use the book. I was taught this recipe long ago by an elder in the village. She taught me gungi, too! When I was…”

Pouf rolled his eyes as the King listened to the woman, Meruem’s focus absolute. He always lets her babble on like this, something that no other being would dare attempt. This woman and her outright arrogance! Thinking she is worthy of speaking to the King and at length even! The guard fidgeted on his stool, his mouth contorting into a jealous scowl.

“…and since there are only a few ingredients, I could afford to make them for everyone with part of my gungi winnings!”

“You made this offering despite how other humans treated you?”

“Well…yes, Meruem-sama,” she fiddled with a tin of cinnamon, raising it to her nose so she could identify the spicy scent, “the holidays are about love and togetherness.”

“And was this what they offered you in return for your gift?”

Komugi frowned, “No, not everyone…Only one person really thanked me.” She sniffed sharply, her nose congested more than usual lately. “You don’t give gifts because you expect something in return Meruem-sama. You give them from your heart.”

The King pursed his lips, ready to say something that would surely upset the young woman. It had become far too apparent over these past months that healing such an emotionally scarred creature was no easy task, and yet, the King had decided to proceed despite the trials he would endure. 

It was this fact that made the Ant King relate to what Komugi was explaining. To want to do something from the heart, despite the outcome. After all, the human might attempt to leave him one day, and who was he to impede her wishes? All of this effort might backfire in the end, and with her newfound confidence, she might decide she is worth more than the affections of a monster.

Meruem began to speak, eager to explain how he would _truly_ appreciate her gifts, but interruptions were incredibly commonplace when surrounded by the Royal Guard.

“Neow I got it!” a very excited Pitou yelled, jumping atop the barstool beside Pouf and crouching like the animal of their obvious origin.

“What? Something sparkly?” Pouf sarcastically snapped, his arms crossed against his chest and lip still quivering in revulsion. 

“We’ll go on a night hunt! See?” The guard began to unfurl a sort of tattered scroll.

“A night hunt?” Youpi exclaimed from beside the fireplace, suddenly intrigued. He crossed the living space, excitedly peering over the cat chimera’s shoulder. 

“And what would you have us hunt?” the butterfly jeered; his eyes glued to his King softly whispering something in that disgusting human’s ear. Her incessant giggles were so maddening!

“THIS!” Pitou slapped down an old illustration. Something they had most likely torn from one of the many books lining the cabin’s west wall. The three Royal Guards crowded around the tattered scrap.

“A hairy human?” Pouf loudly scoffed, waving his delicate fingers around in a dismissive flutter.

“A YETI!” Pitou exclaimed, curling their claws in menacing arcs. They growled at Komugi, causing the young woman to squeak in fear.

“ **Pitou** …”

“Sorry, Sire,” the cat chimera visibly cringed, regretting their act of mischief (but only barely). Swallowing, they continued, “This is the _perfect_ target!”

“Explain.”

Pitou sprang from the barstool, dragging the old illustration with them. In a few simple leaps, they bounded atop the living room table, their form now silhouetted by the roaring fire. 

“This,” they began, their eyes wide and fangs glistening,” is one of the most fearsome creatures known to humans! The Abominable Snowman!”

The other chimeras snickered.

“What? What’s so funny?”

Meruem was the first to mock the feline. “A snowman? You mean what Komugi taught us about, do you not?” It was true, Komugi had shown the group how to make a snowman yesterday, complete with a carrot nose. Meruem had even insisted the newly birthed snow creature have a tail much like his own. Pouf, always eager to please His Majesty, was more than happy to volunteer its creation.

“This is different! Nyah!” Pitou exclaimed, holding the illustration up and pointing intently. “This is flesh and blood! It **_devours_ _humans_**!”

“ _Go on_.”

Now she had them! The guard's eyes went wild with excitement. “It’s a beast known to stalk humans up and down the wooded passages. Here! On this very mountain!”

The three chimeras looked on, excitement visible on each one’s face.

“On icy nights, just like this one, it stalks humans who have wandered too far from the others! Man, woman, child…it has no preference, and it spares **_no one_**!”

“Heh. That reminds me of the Kin—”

“ **Youpi**.”

“—nnnd...of creature we would hunt.” _A perfect save_. Youpi smiled confidently. 

“Ehhh? Is—Is it dangerous?” Komugi questioned, her brows furrowing with worry.

“Fear not,” Meruem consoled her, his eyes still narrowed at the youngest of the Royal Guards, marveling at how stupid his subordinates could be. “You are safe from any monster. You have my word.”

Komugi smiled, blushing as the King caressed her hand, their fingers lacing together.

“So, let’s do it!” Pitou excitedly roared, their body nearly trembling from anticipation.

“Eh. Why not?” Youpi shrugged. “I’m in.”

“Pouf?”

“Well,” Pouf sighed, “It would be pleasant to enjoy the starlight.” The corners of his lips began to pull into a devious smile. Komugi couldn’t possibly accompany them on this hunt. More time to spend by his King’s glorious side! Without the human, and _exactly_ as it should be!

“Sire?”

The Ant King paused, his fingers softly squeezing Komugi’s. “Do you need help?” he hesitantly asked the soon-to-be baking beauty. 

“Not really.”

“I see,” his disappointment was palpable. Pouf smiled wickedly from his stool, savoring his delicious victory. 

“But I would love help from _you_ Meruem-sama,” she continued, her grin wide and toothy, her eyes scrunched in an impossibly adorable way.

Pouf felt a panic in his gut as he watched the King’s reaction to her cutesy manipulation tactics. _How dare she_! Of all the dirty tricks!

“Leave me,” the King ordered, his eyes never leaving Komugi’s smiling face and a grin lighting up his usually stoic features. 

Pitou noticed the King’s visible affection, immediately growing giddy at the scene. “Okay, then! Let’s go you two!”

Pouf was seething, “I’ve changed my mind. I will stay by the King’s side. For his protection.” He pouted, squirming himself firmly against the stool. If he stayed, they couldn’t possibly get too physical with one another. 

“Do **_not_** make me repeat myself.” 

The three guards immediately understood the threat, although Pouf was more than reluctant to leave. Youpi, therefore, had to take the lead, grabbing Pouf by the frilly cuff, and dragging him towards the cabin door. The entire way, the butterfly chimera howled desperate excuses to stay.

“Have fun you two,” Pitou slyly taunted, a wildly mischievous grin spread across their face. They joined Youpi, pushing Pouf along as if he were a toddler throwing a tantrum. With a gust of icy wind, the front door slammed shut and the three were no longer heard. All who remained were the King and a shivering Komugi.

Noticing her chilly quakes, Meruem slunk his tail around the woman’s waist, holding her closer to his form. “Cold?”

“Yeah...but I’m better now,” she shyly hummed, her palms lovingly stroking his tail.

The King smirked, happy to finally be alone with the woman. “Our first task?”

“Turn the oven on! Then, we mix the dry ingredients, Meruem-sama!”

There was something in the way she happily chirped his name that made him feel weak. “Very well, instruct me as needed.”

“You make it 350 degrees. There’s a knob on it. I’ll measure the flour, and after that, you get the baking soda and baking powder ready!” She bounced happily in her seat, excited the King had chosen to stay with her.

The King raised a brow, suddenly curious as to what those ingredients could possibly be. How vaguely these cooking items were named. Humans often lacked creativity; another quality he was beginning to deem “worthy” when actually possessed by a member of their brood.

He held both canisters in his hands, staring at the contents of each. “These are both powders. Are you positive?”

“Yes,” Komugi giggled, “They’re different Meruem-sama. Trust me! Now, we add the right amounts!”

The King obeyed, carefully measuring out what Komugi rattled off. She truly did know this recipe by heart. 

_Wonderful artwork[Lukami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814589) created inspired by this winter tale._   
_Be sure to check out their MeruKomu stories, too._

“Help me with the butter and sugar! We need to mix it until it’s really smooth!”

The King happily followed instruction, glad that this part involved touching her even more. He wrapped his strong arms around either side of the woman, his hands both falling atop her own as she firmly held the bowl and spoon. 

“Why do humans even eat such sweets?” Meruem questioned, inhaling the scent of her hair as they continued to stir. “This sugar ingredient rots inferior teeth. Human construction is already less than impressive. Why add to evolution’s numerous mistakes?”

“Because they’re yummy!” Komugi joyfully volleyed back, ignoring the King’s insult towards her ilk. She had already accepted he wouldn’t change his opinions easily. “They make people happy, too!”

“Hmm…is that so?”

Stirring along with the woman, Meruem contemplated her words. What could humans possibly have to be happy for? They were inferior in design both physically and intellectually. They weren’t even capable of maintaining a peaceful structure within their own society. Disorder breeds unhappiness. How could something so insignificant as a sugary confection make them jubilant when their very existence was so disappointing? The idea was preposterous. Still, he found himself curious.

“This simple thing brings you happiness, you say? You mean like how you perceive this tree with all its decorative bobbles?” He looked across the cabin, staring at the massive evergreen he and the guards hauled in days earlier. He didn’t understand the desire to have such gaudily decorated flora inside their dwelling, but it seemed to make Komugi exceptionally happy. That fact, to the King, made the frivolous display worth his efforts.

“Exactly! Egg, please!”

He took a tan egg in his palm, noting the fragility of it. He was constantly surrounded by frail things, especially during this holiday. “I admit the lights please me.”

“Me, too!”

“How? You are unable to gaze upon neither their color nor their beauty.”

“Measure and add one teaspoon of vanilla now Meruem-sama,” she instructed while absentmindedly snuggling closer to his chest. “True, but I can still tell the difference between light and dark. Blind doesn’t always mean you see nothing at all. Besides, you tell me about them, and that makes me happy! I love it when you describe things to me. I like…listening to you.” 

“Why is that?”

Komugi blushed deeply, her heart pounding in her chest, butterflies bounding within her stomach. “Because you make me happy…and because…I _really_ like your voice.”

The King smirked, sliding his lips along the shell of her ear before whispering, “Is that so?”

She shivered at his tone, the pale hairs on her arms standing on end. “Meruem-sama, stop,” she giggled, failing to pull away from his grasp. He chuckled darkly, planting a sweet kiss against her cheek. 

Komugi struggled to catch her breath. The way he touched her was always too much. Swallowing the urge to turn and kiss him, she continued, “We need to add all the dry ingredients to the butter and sugar.”

“Very well. I shall pour them in.”

“No Meruem-sama! Wait! You have to add it slowly!”

“Why?” he asked, wholly confused. He barely stopped himself from pouring the entire bowl of ingredients into the mix.

“Because,” she laughed, her nose crinkling, “that’s just how it’s done!”

The King nodded defeatedly, accepting her answer without further protest. Sometimes, he had to know which battles were worth the fight, and this was one he would surely lose.

Slowly, their mixture began to form into a malleable dough.

“It appears to be finished,” the King announced, pinching off a piece of the dough and tossing it into his mouth, “It’s not inedible.”

“Meruem!! It’s not even baked yet! You can’t just eat raw dough!”

“Why not?” he spat back. Why were there so many rules concerning human food preparation? So unnecessary. 

“It will make you sick!”

He snickered, “Perhaps if I were merely human.”

She ignored his arrogant and wholly unfounded claim. “We roll the dough into little balls. Then we put them on a baking sheet, and then into the oven, Meruem-sama.”

The two began creating small spheres, each one promptly dropped onto a cookie sheet the petite blonde had proudly presented. Ungreased, a fact she enthusiastically pointed out to the Ant King.

“You know,” Meruem began, “these remind me of something.”

“What do they remind you of?” she trilled, happily rolling another sugary orb in her palms.

“Snowballs,” he grinned, tossing a tiny ball of dough at the woman. It failed to stick and fell to the kitchen counter with a disappointing plop. “Admittedly, not as fun.”

Komugi giggled, and in a move that surprised even the King, dug her fingers into a bowl of flour and tossed the scooped powder directly onto Meruem’s face. He sputtered, a dust cloud of white billowing out in a breathy gust. 

“Your counter-attack,” he chuckled, completely shocked by her antics, “was most successful.”

Komugi laughed sweetly, reached up, and felt his face. She dusted away what remained of the powder before pulling his lips to her own. Happily, he surrendered, his tail tightening around her waist and pulling their bodies snuggly against one another. Their kiss lingered, only stopping when Komugi reluctantly pulled her pout free from his. 

“Now we bake them,” she whispered, her thumbs softly stroking his cheeks. 

“As you wish.”

Setting a timer and nestling the baking tray inside of the hot oven, Meruem smugly smiled. Another human task perfectly mastered by the Chimera King. Haughtily grinning, he turned back to Komugi, eager to tell her the step was complete, and that if she were willing, he wouldn’t mind picking up that kiss exactly where they left off. What he found when his gaze met her, however, was not what he expected.

“What is this?” Meruem asked, his eyes drawn to the brightly wrapped package Komugi nervously clutched in trembling palms. 

“Me—Meruem-sama, I wanted to give you a gift. I…I hope you’ll like it.”

He took the festively wrapped package from the woman, a bright red bow firmly placed atop the evergreen wrapping. It felt so strange. To be given something like this.

“I do not have a gift to offer in return.”

“That’s alright,” Komugi laughed. “You don’t give a gift expecting something in return. You give a gift because you lov—,” she nervously caught herself, “ _like_ the person you’re giving it to.” She awkwardly tried to hide her embarrassment behind her palms, her heart throbbing as she feared the King’s reaction to her true feelings. 

Meruem, however, failed to catch her tiny slip, a confession she had been longing to make for some time. Instead, he was starring at the package, wondering how long it took Komugi to assemble it. At first glance, the gift seemed to be wrapped just right, but upon further inspection, it became obvious that the blind gungi champion was the one snipping paper and haphazardly applying the tape. For some reason, realizing she had done it all herself, made the gift even more endearing the Ant King. He found himself not wanting to disturb the wrapping.

“Do you like it?”

Meruem glanced up, realizing he had been lost in thought. “It is bound too attractively, is it not? Destroying your hard work seems wholly unnecessary.”

“You have to open it, silly!” Komugi chirped back, her blush now spreading to the tips of her ears and down her pale neck.

Pausing to reconsider, Meruem nodded. Then, _very_ carefully, he tore the corner of the wrapping and began to peel it back.

“I can hear it tearing! I’m so nervous Meruem-sama! I hope you like it!”

Once the paper was torn away and the gift was freed, the King found himself holding a rather old, leather-bound book. He ran his hand over the textured surface, his fingertips sliding against the title embossed in sparkling gold: _A Christmas Carol._

“A book?”

“Ye—Yes. Is…is it a stupid gift?”

He grinned, his cheeks feeling warmer than usual. “Not at all. I am always in need of new literature.”

Komugi smiled, awkwardly giggling in relief. “Pi—Pitou-san helped me find it. I’ve…I’ve never heard it before, but I know it’s about a man who does a lot of bad stuff but then learns what’s actually important in life. It…it sounds like a good story.”

“It does,” the King softly replied, the significance of such a tale not lost on him. “Komugi?”

“Ye—Yes, Meruem-sama?”

“May I read it to you?”

Her smile lit up brighter than the twinkling lights adorning the tree. Meruem felt his heart ache at the sight. She truly was too pure. An exceptional specimen to her species. “I shall assume that a ‘yes.”

“Oh! Yes please, Meruem-sama!”

The King glanced over to the roaring fireplace, an idea suddenly popping into his mind. “Wait here.”

“Meruem-sama? Did...Did I say something wrong?”

Chuckling, he firmly pressed his lips against her forehead. “Not at all. I will return in a few moments. I will not stray far.”

“Okay,” Komugi softly whispered back, her mind swimming in a shy sort of happiness. “I’ll get us milk for the cookies, then! You have to have milk! It's a rule!”

“Very well,” the King replied, wholly amused. 

Komugi could hear him doing something as she felt around for the jug of milk. He was in the living space. That much was obvious. She could hear furniture moving and a faint crinkling of some sort. What could Meruem-sama possibly be up to?

The sound of the timer bell startled her. “Eep!”

Snickering, Meruem returned to his baking beauty and silenced the alarm. 

“Co—cookies are done!”

“It seems so,” the Ant King hummed back, already going to work pulling the confections from the oven. Even he had to admit, they smelled delicious. “Komugi, allow me to finish this. I have a surprise.”

“A su—surprise? For…for m—me, Meruem-sama?” Her mouth hung wide as she cautiously pointed to her chest. 

“Who else?”

She took his hand, trembling with a sort of novel excitement. People never did things like this for her. Well, no one except for Meruem-sama. She felt her eyes glazing with tears as he led her near the fire. 

“It’s so soft,” Komugi marveled, her feet suddenly surrounded by the fluffiest fur she had ever felt. 

“Here,” he instructed. He guided her to sit upon the fur rug and she immediately realized something very familiar was in front of her. 

“Gungi?!”

“It is. Let me gather everything.”

Komugi happily began sorting gungi pieces as she heard Meruem moving around in the kitchen. It wasn’t long before he was back by her side. However, he didn’t sit across from her like he usually would, the gungi board a comforting battlefield between them. No, this time he sat beside her, and he placed a tray with the treats they had baked and the milk Komugi so zealously desired.

“We’re not going to play?”

“We will. After you eat.”

Komugi giggled, nodding her head and bashfully twisting the fabric of her skirt between her fingers.

“Komugi, would it please you to hear the story you gifted me?”

“Yes please, Meruem-sama!”

With a swish of his tail, he pulled the petite blonde atop his lap, settling in as she grabbed a cookie, and he opened the leather-bound book cover to a famous holiday haunt. Feeling snug and content, he began to read.

“Marley was—”

“ _SIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE_!”

**THUD.**

“Me—Meruem?!” Komugi fearfully squeaked, gripping onto the King’s vest tightly. “Wh—what was that?”

Meruem’s eyes were locked on the large window beside them, and on Pouf who was desperately screaming against the glass, his legs rooted within the moonlit snow and wings trembling. Was...was he bound in a sort of vine?

“Sire! Please help!”

“Is—Is that Pouf-san?”

Snarling, Meruem watched as a towering silhouette crept out from the frozen darkness and loomed behind Pouf.

“It’s here! Save me, Sire! It…It _likes_ me!” Pouf sobbed, a huge hairy arm snatching the butterfly's foot and dragging him towards the tree line.

“Me—Meruem-sama?”

The King merely sighed. _Idiots_.

“Marley was dead: to begin with…”

Komugi didn’t press the matter any further, assuming Meruem saw something she simply couldn't. Instead, she just snuggled against his firm chest as he continued to read, her mouth full of cookie and hand clutching a glass of cold milk. 

Their night stretched on, the stars twinkled in the winter sky, and the mountain cabin felt truly comforting. Punctuated by the faint sounds of Pitou and Youpi’s battle cries and Pouf’s hysterical sobbing, Meruem continued to read the tale, perfectly thrilled knowing the guards wouldn’t be home for quite some time. An ideal holiday evening spent with the person he cared for the most. Well, _almost_ perfect. 

“Komugi?”

“Yes, Meruem-sama?”

A long pause stretched between them, Meruem contemplating the weight of his next words and realizing they were indeed his absolute truth.

“I love you, too.”

Komugi nearly fainted, her heart fluttering madly in her chest, threatening to burst free. So he actually _did_ hear her near mistake earlier! With the biggest grin she’d ever had, one that even pained her cheeks, she blissfully took a bite of her cookie and hugged his tail tightly. Meruem-sama was wrong. He actually did have a gift to give in return, and it was the best present she could ever ask for.  
  


_A recipe card for your enjoyment XD_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little winter tale! No matter what you celebrate, I hope you're having a great holiday season, and I hope this story warmed your heart. This community has been the greatest gift I could have ever asked for. Thank you for the love, support, and all of the amazing creations <3 
> 
> **And remember, the MeruKomu winter writing contest will be taking submissions on Discord until January 15, 2021.**
> 
> **Join MeruKomu Madness on Discord:**   
>  <https://discord.gg/PPVe2WU>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [my title against a snowball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117085) by [Pakrete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakrete/pseuds/Pakrete)




End file.
